


Are You Okay?

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times (out of probably a lot) Oliver worried about Felicity’s well-being while having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honorthedeadbyfighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorthedeadbyfighting/gifts).



> Explicit-ish because it's not _too_ detailed, but just in case. Wrote this because Adrianne gave me all the feelings about this subject.

**I.**

The first time she and Oliver had sex, the first time they made love, was in Nanda Parbat. It had been slow and beautiful. Even with the tears and goodbyes that followed it was amazing. She wouldn’t have traded the experience for anything. 

The second time was different. It was slow, too slow. They were on a hotel bed a month into their summer travels. He was being so romantic and so sweet, but something wasn’t right. The angle, the lubrication, or the slowness of it all; something was off. 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he kissed her neck. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She replied for the third time that night. 

“Are you sure?” He pressed in slowly again and it hurt. 

“Y-yes.” She choked out. 

Maybe it was just his size. She wasn’t sure, but whatever was wrong it was bringing tears to her eyes. 

Oliver pulled back when he felt tears roll down her cheeks and hit him. “Felicity, do you want me to stop?” 

Felicity didn’t want him to feel like he wasn’t doing a good job. She didn’t want to make him feel bad. It wasn’t even about the fragile male ego, no, she loved him and she didn’t want him to think otherwise. “No.” She mumbled and wiped her face. 

“Are you sure?” He asked again. “I’m not hurting you, right?” 

“You’re not.” 

Oliver started to pull out anyway. “Promise?” 

She bit down on her lower lip. She knew if he slid back in it was just going to hurt, but she still didn’t want to hurt his feelings. She released her lower lip and let out a shaky breath. “It does hurt.” She said very quietly. 

“I am so sorry, Felicity.” He said her name so sweetly. 

He reached up and cupped her cheek wiping away her tears. 

“It’s not you. I don’t know what’s wrong tonight. It’s probably me.” She looked away from his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

“Shhh you have nothing to be sorry for,” Oliver moved to lay down beside her. He was still obviously hard, but he was focusing all of his attention on her. “Maybe we didn’t warm up enough. That’s my fault.” 

Felicity sniffled and shrugged. 

He pulled his hand away from her cheek and let it trail down towards her center. “May I?” He asked before actually touching her.

She nodded. Her eyes moved up to watch his while his fingers dipped low to find her clit. He rubbed in slow circles. It felt really good.

“Mmm.” Felicity relaxed a little more. 

Oliver kept his fingers going only letting up to drag them along her slit. Her wetness collected on his digits and made it easier to rub her clit. After a several minutes Felicity reached down and grabbed his hand stopping him from continuing. 

“We can try again.” She whispered. 

“Only if you’re okay.” 

“I promise I’m okay.” 

Oliver nodded and moved back to the position he was in before. He slipped in much easier this time. “I’ll remember to take my time in the future.” He mumbled as he thrust slowly. 

“Thank you.” She breathed out. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Felicity leaned up to meet his lips for a gentle kiss. 

**II.**

It had been several weeks since Felicity came home from the hospital. She was adjusting to her wheelchair and the way her life had changed. It took a while for her to feel comfortable with this life, but a pain killer induced hallucination had definitely helped her quiet her insecurities and inner demons. 

Felicity held onto Oliver as he carried her up the stairs. She was actually getting used to that as well. She let him set her into bed, but before he could as her if she wanted help with her pajamas she raised a hand. 

“I want something else,” She said. “We haven’t had sex in… so long.” 

She wasn’t even sure about the exact number of days, but it had been before the engagement, so it was at least months of having no sex. She wondered if this was the longest Oliver had ever gone, but she decided she didn’t want to actually know the answer to that. 

“The doctor said everything down there still works, but I’m starting to worry about the formation of dust and cobwebs.” She continued to speak. 

Oliver snorted. “We can do whatever you want.” He said. 

“Good, then the skirt needs to go.” Felicity was honestly nervous, but she didn’t want him to be too, so she kept it to herself. 

She tugged down her skirt and tossed it onto the floor. She did the same with her shirt, shoes, and bra. Oliver did away with most of his clothing, but left his boxers. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked as he leaned in close. 

Felicity nodded. “I’m sure.” She kissed his lips gently before scooting her body back further onto the bed. Her upper body strength had seriously increased lately. 

She lay against the pillows and let out a slow breath. The nerves were bubbling up again. What if she wasn’t good at this anymore? She tried to push away the thought, but it was now nagging at her. She didn’t want to be bad at sex. She wanted to feel good and she wanted Oliver to feel good too. 

“Are you okay?” He asked sitting at the foot of the bed. 

“Yeah…” Felicity said slowly. 

“Your face says something else. We don’t have to do this, Felicity.” 

“I want to.” She pouted. “I’m just worried that it won’t be good for you.”

He moved closer to her and shook his head. “It’s going to be fine,” He kissed her gently. “I’m more worried about hurting you.” 

“You won’t.” She kissed him back. 

They kissed slowly and lovingly. While they did Oliver’s hand slipped between her legs. He gently spread them for her. He dipped his fingers into her panties and found her clit. He rubbed in slow circles; the pace that he knew she liked. 

“Oh.” She gave a small gasp. “Yep, everything definitely still works.” 

Oliver chuckled and kissed her again. “Good.” 

He kept going until she was one hundred percent ready to go. He spread her legs a bit further so that he could settle between them. He did away with the rest of their undergarments and gripped onto his cock. 

He slipped between her folds, but before he really began to thrust he looked into her eyes and said. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” She promised. 

“Okay.” He started to move against her. 

Every few seconds he seemed to ask her again if she was okay. 

“Oliver,” She put her hands on either side of his face. “I’m fine. I promise. It feels good.” 

“Okay, sorry. I just worry.” He mumbled.

“I know,” She laughed. “You’re too sweet sometimes.” 

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her as he thrust in again. Oliver’s hand moved to grip onto her thigh and lift it just slightly so that he could slide in at a deeper angle.

“Oh god.” She groaned out against his lips. A few seconds later she added. “That was a good, ‘oh god’ by the way. I’m still okay.”


End file.
